Love Charades
by RaInxDrOps
Summary: Team Seven and Itachi's ANBU team spend the night at the same Inn. For Sakura, who is the only girl present, things are not looking too pretty. ItachixSaku, Non-mass, One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Team Seven is coming back from a month long mission; people are cranky, hungry, dirty, and just plain not feeling good. By pure luck, they end up staying in the same inn as Itachi's ANBU team, and things just doesn't get any prettier, especially for Sakura, the only girl in this big mess. Non-mass. One shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if i did it would've been called "Kakashi" haha...

Pre-chapter A/N: This is a change of pace for me, while I'm taking a bit of time off from "Intertwined Ribbons" and doing this one-shot. This plot came from one of my many daydreams while at work, and it was begging me to write it. I'm usually not a CharacterxCharacter writer, I prefer CharacterxOC ones, but this is just a one shot so I think I can manage =). This is non-mass because that is my favorite types of stories for an Itachi pairing and it just seems easier to not write angst stuff. Now on with the story yes??

**Love Charades**

It was raining, badly, and Naruto's incessant whining was really grating on her nerves; her dear Sasuke-kun's grumblings were not helping out either; Kakashi-sensei's ability to read that god forsaken book even though the words were all smeared made her eye brows tick dangerously. Just one more whine, one more grumble, one more flip of a page, and and the 19 year-old kunoichi might just go crazy.

"I hate the rain!" "shut up dobe..." 'flip'...

...

...

"THAT'S IT!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Shocked by her outburst, the three men of Team Seven froze on three branches. Jumping over to the branch where her blonde best friend was balancing on, she grabbed his black and orange jacket and pulled his face close to her's. "Uzumaki Naruto, I swear on my romance novels that if you say one more word from here till the inn, I will personally, _personally, _make sure that any ramen you eat will go in the wrong way and out the way it's supposed to come in. Got it?" Poor Naruto could only nod his yellow head obediently. When Sakura-chan swears on her precious love stories, it's a cue that things were approaching 'code red' levels.

Whirling around to deal with her next victim, she chose the handsome Uchiha male. Impressively, he appeared unfazed by her temper, and had the galls to stare boredly into the distance when she approached him. His facade did not last long because with one chakra enforced finger, she poked him squarely on the chest and made him feel several of his bones crack. 'Kuso...' he cursed inwardly because Uchihas do not show pain, they only allow small winces to grace their aristocratic features.

"And YOU. You are just as annoying. Yes, annoying, don't give me that disbelieving look Sasuke-kun. If you are going to complain like that idiot, do it loudly, and just ONCE. Your grumblings sounds like frogs croaking and it's driving me nuts! So I ask you now, is there anything you want to say once and for all so that you can be quiet the rest of the way?" Her emerald eyes stared sharply at him without a hint of adoration that her younger self had bestowed on him years ago.

"Hn. You're annoying." Which translated to 'Yes, Sakura.' in her ears. Feeling a tiny bit placated, her hands glowed for a moment as she quickly healed his broken bones. Now for the last man on the team. With Kakashi, one can never use words, he'd just ignore you; his female student learned this the first year she was under his tutelage. With anger fueling her bravery, because she would have to be insane to do this in any other circumstances, the pink-haired shinobi plucked his green book from his gloved hands and with very little effort, crushed his literature into tiny fiber pieces. His distressed whimper did not elicit any guilt-trips from her, because if she knew him as well as she thought, once they arrived at the inn, another volume would magically be present in his hands. Hatake Kakashi is nothing if not prepared.

"Now that everything is dealt with, can we please just travel top speed to the nearest inn?" Her tone did not allow for any objections, not that they wanted to object anyways. A clean and well rested Sakura meant happy and bruised free Team Seven men. Sometimes Kakashi wondered just who is the real leader on this squad, him or scary Sakura.

As instructed, or more like demanded on implied threats of dismemberment, the four traveled swiftly towards their destination. The inn they came upon was pretty decent, it even had two small hot springs available for its patrons in the back, but anything with a bed and bath would've made Sakura the happiest girl on earth. Of course, since she was the world's unluckiest girl (even though many women back at the village would kill to have her spot), Sakura's new found heaven was trampled on disastrously by the presence of four much _much_ too familiar figures. 'Shoot me now, please someone shoot me now.' she prayed when Team Seven walked in the inn and saw Uchiha Itachi's Super Squad. Said squad was consisted of the clan heir himself, his partner in crime and cousin Uchiha Shisui, another clan heir Hyuuga Neji, and the lazy genius Nara Shikamaru. It wasn't that she disliked any of them, goodness no, the latter two were good friends of hers and the Uchihas...well they were always special cases. But it was too much virile testosterones in one place!! Her well earned rest just flew out the window, she knew it.

"Aniki. Shisui." The youngest Uchiha present spoke first. His long haired brother regarded his otouto's team for a moment, onyx eyes lingering on the lone female, before answering.

"Sasuke." his head gave a brief nod. This was what she hated, the nonverbal communications that always happens when 3 Uchihas, one Hyuuga, a cloud gazer, and Kakashi were in the same vicinity. Naruto was currently uncharacteristically quiet from her earlier threat, thank god.

"Sakura-chan! Pleasure to see you here nice and wet." Some eyes rolled, others narrowed, and one turned weary at Shisui's comment.

"I can't say the feeling is mutual Shisui-san." she answered blandly. Ignoring her comment, the odd Uchiha gave her a one-handed hug anyways.

"Is your team waiting out the storm too Itachi-san?" Team Seven's true captain asked the stoic younger man. Again his answer was in the form of a nod but surprisingly this time he added words too.

"We were just about to procure a few rooms; everyone wanted their own today." His dark eyes glanced at his fellow teammates. Usually they wouldn't be so particular about sharing rooms or not, but it has been a hard day, week even, so personal space was much needed.

"Ah, same here. A certain individual was very...vocal...about the sleeping arrangements tonight." His not so subtle stare landed on Sakura's shorter form. When Itachi graced her with a small amused smirk, she wanted to run out of the inn screaming. The innkeeper's voice broke the conversation.

"Ano...shinbo-san..." he was addressing Kakashi, "if your team would also like separate rooms, I'm afraid that will a problem. You see...we only have 6 rooms available at the moment, and this gentlemen here is already asking for four." he gestured towards Itachi and his team. Faced with the dilemma, Kakashi only scratched the back of his head. Sakura usually doesn't mind sharing a room with another teammate, but tonight she seemed sort of...on the edge, so she would need her own room. The three of them could share one...but that's just a disaster waiting to happen...

"Shisui, Hyuuga, Nara, we will give one room up for them, any objections?" Never had Sakura been so glad to hear Itachi talk, his words were like music to her ears at the moment.

"I don't mind, anything for little Sakura-chan." the cousin gave her head a brotherly pat while she almost pouted for being called 'little'.

"Fine with me, I just want a bed to sleep on." Shikamaru, who had one elbow on the front desk and was balancing his face in his open palm, yawned for emphasis. Neji only nodded in accord.

"Thanks guys! I owe you one. If I had to share a room with one of these idiots tonight, Team Seven might be one member short tomorrow." She threw reprimanding stares at her precious men. The ANBU team watched in amusement when the three powerful ninjas looked almost guilty.

"Hey, Naruto, you haven't said a word yet. Something wrong?" the keen strategist observed from his relaxed position.

"The dobe is under threat by Sakura not to speak until she's well rested, or he might never eat ramen the right way again." Sasuke supplied for everyone's knowledge. Of course the Super Squad didn't understand her threat completely, but it sure didn't sound like fun, so they felt a bit of pity for the normally boisterous blonde.

"Well if you are both getting three rooms each, here are the room numbers and keys." The innkeeper placed out the objects and both the team captains took the given items and distributed them to their members. Kakashi, Itachi, Sakura, and Shisui all got their own rooms, while Shikamaru/Neji and Sasuke/Naruto were sharing a room. There was a bit of grumbling from Sasuke about his roommate but that was about it. Without waiting for the 7 men, Sakura made a beeline for the hot springs.

"Sakura is not in a happy mood." Neji spoke for the first time when he saw her hightail away. The three men of her squad just shrugged noncommittally.

"Sakura-chan gets like that sometimes when we go away for longer than two weeks. We used to call it the 'Home-Sick-Sakura' syndrome." Now that she was gone, Naruto deemed it safe to speak, though he still kept his voice lower than usual. "But since her parents passed away two years ago, it doesn't make sense why she is home sick. Kaka-sensei thinks the reason is because of a guy. Teme and me think that is iimmmpoosssiibllee. If she had a boyfriend, we would know. Right teme?" he gave Sasuke a confident pat on the shoulder. Sasuke only nodded once.

"Are you sure Naruto, Sakura-chan is a pretty looking girl, I would be surprised if someone didn't snatch her up already. Heck if I didn't know firsthand how protective you three are towards her, I'd be first in line. Right Itachi?" The man in question did not answer, instead he turned away from the group and started walking down the hall towards the springs. Outside of their line of site, he allowed a satisfied smirk to appear on his handsome face.

---- ---- ---- --- ------ ----- ---

Heaven now has a new name, it is now called "Sakura + Hot Springs + Alone". Sure she cared for and loved all her boys to death, but sometimes, actually make that often, they were even more of a handful than little children. A girl just needs some time to herself, without all their bickering and perverted giggling. Since she knew her relaxing moment would be destroyed soon when the men side is occupied, Sakura took that moment to inhale and exhale habitually. Meditation was something that kept her sane while she spent most of her life around her team, well that and something else. But that 'something else' was not helping right now either so she will not consider it. 'I am calm...I am relaxed...I am centered and at one with the water...I am-'

"Hey teme! You took the last towel!!" Naruto. Her hand clenched the way it always did when it wanted to connect with the whiskered boy's face.

"Don't kill him Sakura, it's Naruto...what did you expect? He kept quiet for a long time...don't kill him...future hokage..." she reminded herself.

"Are you talking to yourself again Sakura? Need I remind you that it is not healthy?" his soft baritone voice carried through the bamboo wall that separated the springs.

"How kind of you to remind me, Itachi-_san_. But talking to myself is much healthier than killing my teammate, so I think I will stick to my own advice," slumping further down into the water she went back to self meditating. Soon his side of the fence was littered with bodies of tone shinobi males, and this effectively ended her centering. For a moment she debated whether or not she should take advantage of this golden opportunity. If she took a picture of what laid beyond that divider, the women of Konoha would pay big bucks for it. Imagine, the 7 most eligible bachelors in the Hidden Leaf Village, all gathered in one place, their naked chest avaible for viewing. Heck, why wasn't she taking a peek?? Because she was tired, that's why, and it wasn't like there was anything she hasn't seen. Chiseled chest and taunt muscles were not things the medic was unfamiliar with, especially the ones of Team Seven. There was not enough fingers in the world to count how many times she'd had to heal their upper torsos. Neji and Shikamaru have also been patients of hers at the hospital, so their physique is hardly new. As for the two other Uchihas, Shisui was the only one she was unacquainted with, but he's not worth getting up to go take a peek for.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, are you lonely over there? You can come join us if you want." Long ago Sakura realized that Shisui showered this kind of attention to all the pretty girls, and now it was just natural for him to throw lines like this. He probably doesn't even realize what he is saying.

"I'm perfectly fine Shisui-san, thanks anyways." She replied while letting out a soft satisfied sound, one that females usually make when engaging in other...activities.

On the boy's side a few faces had pink tints on their cheeks, mainly the younger males. Itachi gave a curious look over to the bamboo fence, even though she could not see him.

"Sakura, you should refrain from making such sounds. When taken out of context, one would believe that you are not alone over there." he requested blandly. The males of Team Seven gave each other cautious glances when they felt her chakra flare up dangerously. 'She's going to blow.' their eyes communicated.

"_What??_" she shrieked. Forgetting propriety, Sakura leaped from the hot soothing water and stomped over to the thin barrier. "Uchiha Itachi, out of everyone over there, you were the last person I would've expected to hear such a RIDICULOUS phrase."

"I was merely stating the obvious." was his monotonic response. She wanted to break some bones, crush some fingers, plummet Naruto, even though he wasn't the source of her anger, since it always did make her feel better. But Sakura was an intelligent girl, no one could deny that much, and she did not want to make more of a scene. Plus, her soak in the springs was about done anyways, so tonight she would be the more mature person and let it go. Payback is always sweeter later.

"I'm leaving." After stating her simple reply, she gathered her things and left. A few faces in the males' spring showed signs of amazement that the kunoichi did not bulldozer down the bamboo divider and teach Itachi a lesson. Sakura is widely known for her dangerous temper, rivaled only by their esteemed Godaime, and in one of her rare moods, not even the power Uchiha Heir could pose a problem. Guess it wasn't 'code red' anymore.

"What a sweet girl Sakura-chan is." Shisui commented and lounged back on the rocks comfortably.

"Yeah you have no idea..." the blonde, who was always being subjected to her 'sweetness', assured them sarcastically. Of course Sakura-chan was not always a raging tigeress. In fact, most of the time she starts out the day very sweet and kind, but by the end of the afternoon, after spending several hours with her team, it was like she's a totally different person. Never say Team Seven does not bring out the best in Sakura, since whenever she is angry, her strength seems to be even more enhance. Scary.

After several more minutes of soaking their mission-weary bodies, the first person to leave was Itachi, who told them that he would go scout the area, followed by Sasuke and Neji. With the more serious men gone, the conversation took a more pervse turn.

"So," the remaining Uchiha leaned in conspiratorially, "has any of you gotten the chance to see Sakura-chan's body?" he finished with a wide smirk. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and decided not to deem that question with a reply, instead he slumped on a rock and proceeded to go to sleep.

"Are you insane? If we did, do you think we'd still be alive?" Naruto whispered back.

"True true. You might not have the abilities to pull off such a stealthy move, but I bet Kakashi-san can and has, haven't you _sensei_." Said sensei was sitting further away from the group comfortably, and as Sakura had predicted a while ago, a green book was magically in his hands.

"I never look and tell." he answered vaguely without looking at them. Two pairs of eyes opened widely and the owners scurried over to the masked man.

"No wayyy Kaka-sensei, even you can't be that disturbing! She's your student!" Naruto chastised.

"Well?? Was she a knockout?" Forget morals, Shisui thought, lets hear some details!

"Well nothing. I never said I saw anything, but I'm not denying it either." With that said, the copy-ninja snapped shut his book and stood up. "I'm finished. Wake Shikamaru up before you leave Naruto, or he'll turn into a genius prune." After Kakashi was gone though, the genius woke up himself and also left.

"Guess we should go too." Naruto nodded at the Uchiha's comment and together they cleared out the springs. Down the hallway they walked, passing by many doors to get to their rooms. A few numbers away from their chambers a sound coming from an open room stopped them. 'Sakura-chan?' they both thought. Indeed it was Sakura-chan's room, but she was in the bathroom, and she wasn't alone! Not from what they were hearing.

"You're not supposed to be in here...!" they heard her whisper not so quietly. How she ever became such a powerful kunoichi when she couldn't even whisper correctly is beyond them.

"And why not?" an evidently MALE voice replied. His whispering skills were obviously better than hers, because Naruto and Shisui had to strain their ears to hear him.

"Oy...! Sakura-chan is in there with a guy...!" naruto pointed out to Shisui who clamped his hand on Naruto's big mouth.

"Shhh! He sounds familiar...!" the older male said. Neither of them were stupid enough to step inside the room, so they stood as close as possible to the open door and tried to take a peek. The door to the bathroom was at the perfect angle that allowed them to see nothing. Damn!

"Because...because this is my room..!" Sakura answered the mysterious male.

"Hardly mattered to me before, _Sakura._" Both the way the male said her name so sensuously and the implication of his statement made the eavesdroppers' eyes open widely. Naruto was wiggling in Shisui's hold to free himself and barge in, but the taller male had a firm grip.

"But-" the female's objections were effectively cut off by what Shisui could only guess was a kiss. A few seconds later some soft moaning and groaning could be heard. 'This is way better than I expected!' he thought excitedly. By now Naruto was stilled completely. Before they could hear anything more, the door of the bathroom was shut with a loud bang.

"Aw darn it!" Now that his entertainment was cut off, Shisui dragged the stunned Naruto away from Sakura's room before he could disturb the lovers. Once they reached Shisui's room, he threw Naruto inside.

"OH MY GOD!! I can't believe it! Sakura-chan and..! And...!"

"And who, Naruto?" Shisui questioned curiously. "Did you recognized the voice? Because I couldn't."

"Yes! It was Neji, that bastard!! When I only held Hinata's hand he almost broke my arm. Now he's all over Sakura-chan like this, I'm going to kill him, believe it!" He made a beeline for the door but was grabbed by the collar by Shisui.

"Hold up there buddy. Are you sure it's Hyuuga? Isn't he dating that Tenten girl?"

"He better not be! Let me go, I have to go kill him."

"Why don't you just go check to see if he's in his room, that should rule him out." the older male suggested and Naruto agreed. Together they made their way over to Neji's room. Inside, the Nara was laying on his back, hands behind his head, resting.

"Where's Neji." Naruto demanded. Without opening his eyes, Shikamaru pointed to the closed bathroom door. No sound was coming from the bathroom to indicate that he was taking a shower, which made Naruto suspicious.

"Ohh sure he is! That bastard probably jumped out the window and went to her room instead!" In a style that is typical of Naruto, he acted without thinking and rammed the door down, only to find a shocked Hyuuga in the process of wrapping his towel around his waist. Naruto thanked the heavens that it was around enough for Naruto to see...not too much. Though that should be the last thing on the intruder's mind, since he now had an angry Byakugan user glaring at him.

"Uzumaki...what do you think you are doing?" Neji grounded out. Naruto knew he was in the danger zone when his lavender eyed friend stalked him outside the room, where Shikamaru was awake and looking amused.

"Ahehe...y-you see Neji..I uh...w-wait wait don't activate your Byakugan!" It was too late, because veins were already forming on Neji's pale face.

"Hakke Kuusho!" with a simple thrust of his palm, Naruto went flying through the wall and into the next room, which also happens to be Naruto's and Sasuke's. All the commotion had people running towards them. Sakura entered the room first, followed by Kakashi who walked in calmly.

"What the hell is going on?!" she exclaimed while looking at the destroyed wall and Naruto's unconcious body on the floor in the next room.

"Ask that idiot." Neji pointed to the prone body and then walked back into his bathroom.

"Shikamaru? Shisui-san?" she asked the room's other occupants. The former shrugged and went back to his slumber while Shisui had an unreadable face on.

"Naruto barged in on Hyuuga's shower." simple and concise the Uchiha answered.

"Why on earth...never mind, I don't want to know." Sakura shook her head and walked out. Kakashi stood there with a hand on his chin.

"Since Neji was the attacker, do you think Itachi-san would mind if the damages be billed to your squad?" he asked Shisui who shrugged. "By the way, where's Sasuke?" he continued. Naruto, who was waking from being assaulted, jumped at the question.

"Hey you're right! Where _is_ that teme?? You don't think it's him...?!" He asked Shisui.

"What are you talking about Naruto, and while you're at it, why don't you tell us why you decided to interrupt a Hyuuga's shower." his sensei ordered.

"Yes, why don't you enlighten me Naruto." Neji came out properly dressed.

"W-well...the thing is. Shisui-san and I overheard Sakura-chan in her room with a man! I thought it was Neji, and even though Shikamaru said you were in the shower, I didn't believe it. Obviously I was wrong...But! Now that sensei mentioned it, that teme is no where to be seen!"

"Sakura with a man? What do you mean 'with a man'?" Kakashi pressed.

"That means, _with_ a man." Shisui's emphasis on the specific word was more than enough to explain everything.

"And now you think it's Sasuke?" Neji asked, a bit curious about the situation. Naruto and Shisui nodded. "Couldn't it be Uchiha-taicho?"

Naruto and Shisui looked at each other and proceeded to laugh until their sides hurt.

"Itachi..and Sakura...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Shisui laughed.

"Sakura-chan and teme's stick-up-his-behind brother...!?! HAHAHHA" when the laughter finally died down, Naruto continued. "That's impossible, Sakura-chan would never love anyone besides Sasuke, she's been after him since we were in the academy. They probably hooked up when we weren't paying attention sensei."

"Good for them." Kakashi answered vaguely before pulling out his book and leaving the room. Minutes later, the youngest Uchiha entered the room with his hair damped and received sly looks from his cousin and best friend.

"What?" he narrowed his onyx eyes at them while they smirked.

"Nothing, teme. Did you enjoy your 'bath'?" Naruto did air quotes unnecessarily. Ignoring Naruto's unorthodox question, Sasuke gestured towards the gap that now combined the two rooms.

"What did you do this time dobe?"

"Don't worry about it Sasuke." his cousin ruffled his hair. "If you don't want to sleep in there, there's always somewhere else you can sleep tonight. We won't mind, right guys?" He gave the other two a conspiratorial look and Naruto nodded. Neji just ignored them. Confused, Sasuke answered in his customary 'Hn' and left the room.

"Oy Sasuke where are you going?!" his blond friend called after him.

"To Shisui's room. He just said I could have it." Sasuke answered from the hallway. Realizing his mistake, Shisui ran after his little cousin.

---- ---- ------------ ---- ---------

Just before dawn, Sakura rose to the pelting of rain on the ceiling. The storm had passed but it was still raining steadily, which was fine with her, since she was perfectly content here. Here meant snuggling up to her personal heat source, a warm and hard male body. Last night she had objected to him staying in her room to sleep, but he had been very...persuasive, so she gave in. Which was probably a good decision, or else she wouldn't have him as a heater this cold morning. His behavior had surprised her actually. Her lover wasn't a very 'snuggle-happy' person, but this morning his hold was uncharacteristically possessive on her, and of course she didn't mind. Over the last month, their separation because of her mission had made her miss him a lot, and it looks like the feeling was mutual.

Careful not to wake him, the female shifted her position so that she could get a good look at his handsome face. Like always, he looked stressed, but at least his body was relaxed and he was breathing softly. Brushing a stray strand from his face, she thought back to their times together. She'd known him most of her life, almost as long as she'd known Sasuke. Back then, Uchiha Itachi was just a name that she heard often. 'He's the Uchiha Prodigy.' 'He graduated the academy in a year!' snippets of conversations from the people at the market. Then when Team Seven was form, he was known as 'Sasuke-kun's aniki'. While she was pinning after her teammate, she paid no mind to the stoic older boy who always answered the door when she came to their manor to look for Sasuke. As time passed, and Sasuke's rejections became more apparent to her older mind, Sakura started to see Itachi more than just the door answerer and they started having small conversations whenever she appeared to ask about his younger brother's whereabouts. 'How are you today Itachi-san?' 'How are you doing on your missions Sakura?' until gradually a small connection formed between them.

When he became ANBU and she started her training under Tsunade, they met often at the hospital when he came in injured and bleeding. As requested, she was always his personal medic. Everyone else was oblivious to their interactions, maybe because it was so unlikely, so even when they started to esclate their relationship to a more personal level, no one noticed. Did she love him? She wasn't sure, but it was certain that she cared for him a lot. As the clan heir, he carried much weight on his shoulder, but he never complained. She admired him for his ability to handle the pressure, yet she fret over him because he wouldn't do it himself. On her end, when she overworked herself at the hospital, he would come and take her home. Often, he was the one helping her to hone her skills as a shinobi when her team was out doing god knows what. The kunoichi was also grateful for his quiet understanding and his readiness to sit and listen to her when she needed a willing ear. Like when her parents died, her knuckleheaded teammates tried to cheer her up, and failed miserably, but Itachi had calmly said not to hide herself from him and that he would not mind her tears. So she had cried and wept on his firm shoulder, she yelled to her deceased parents, she threw a few things, then she sat in eerie silence. All the while he observed her keenly, making sure that she did not hurt herself in the process. How she ended up with an enigmatic yet just right man like him was beyond her comprehension.

"You kept bothering me, that's why." His masculine voice answered. Had she spoken out loud? And when did he wake up?

"Itachi, you're awake." she gave him a soft smile. His hold on her waist loosened as he shifted to look down at her better.

"I have been awake much longer than you have, Sakura." As she did earlier to him, he cleared away a pink strand that was lingering on her forehead. She knew he was speaking the truth. Itachi was such a light sleeper that she had to get rid of her clock that made 'Tick Tock' sounds at night so that he could sleep whenever he stayed over.

"What do you mean I 'kept bothering' you." her pink lips frowned when she realized what Itachi had said. In one of the many little gestures that hes been prone to doing, a rough thumb brushed her bottom lip softly while his deep eyes followed the movement.

"You kept coming to the Uchiha manor to see me." the ANBU captain answered after a while. Conversations with Itachi was always like this. He would sometimes take forever to answer, like he was contemplating the answer deeply, yet his responses were always short, simple, and concise. Often times, Sakura forgot what she'd asked him or what he was responding to because he took so long.

"I didn't come to see you! I came to look for Sasuke-kun. Remember?"

"Were you?" his question suggested that he thought otherwise. Though, now that she thought about it, maybe she did come back all those times to see the older boy, and not his little brother as she'd always claim. Asking if Sasuke was home was probably more out of habit than genuine curiosity. She told this to the male beside her and he nodded in agreement.

"They are on to you." Itachi revealed vaguely, 'they' referring to the other males in his squad and hers. Surprised, Sakura propped herself up on her left elbow to look down at him.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Shisui and Naruto were outside your room earlier today when I visited you during your bath." he supplied easily. Sakura was a little embarrassed that a kunoichi of her caliber been too distracted by his ministrations to detect two peeping toms. Changing her position a bit, she sprawled herself across his body and folded her arms over his chest to rest her head on it.

"Do they know it's you?" her tone did not indicate that she was worried that they'd found out. In fact, her and Itachi were not intentionally hiding their relationship from the world. The only reason why they did not announce it or go out publicly was because they wanted to see if anyone was observant enough to figure it out. Obviously no one was, since they've been dating for around 3 years. Even Sasuke, who used to be Itachi's shadow, did not notice how easily Itachi converse with his female teammate and how they were sometimes training together. He did not even question why his aniki rarely slept at home even on days when he did not have a mission.

"No, they think it is Sasuke." A bit of mirth slipped into his statement. Her once sleepy eyes opened wide.

"Sasuke-kun?? Why on earth would they think that?"

"From what Shisui said when I went to his room earlier, Naruto thought it was Hyuuga at first, which is why he barged in while Neji was showering. Then they noticed that Sasuke was also missing, so they concluded that it was probably him because of your infamous crush on my little brother."

"FORMER crush, that was years and years ago." she corrected.

"Yes, but no one knows that, do they?" Itachi answered while flipping their positions so that she was under him. His untied hair fell over his shoulder creating a black curtain around her. She reached up to cup his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.

"No, but we'll have to change that before they start coming up with stupid ideas." Instead of replying, Itachi dipped his head and captured her soft lips with his own demanding ones. Boy, what a way to start the morning.

----- ---------- --- ---------- ---

"You sit _here_ Sakura-chan." Her loud best friend grabbed her by the shoulder and seated her right next to a tired looking Sasuke. After he was done man handling her, Naruto gave his ebony-haired buddy two thumbs up and seated himself three seats away from the pair. 'Oh god, Naruto really does think it's Sasuke-kun!' Instead of rectifying the misunderstanding, since the dining hall of an inn is hardly a place to declare hers and Itachi's relationship, Sakura started making conversation with Sasuke to pass the time.

"You look like you've been dragged to Suna and back Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" she reached to touch his forehead, but he moved it away from her advance.

"I'm fine..." he grumbled. Over the years, their relationship had turned more into a 'brother and annoying sister' kind, instead of just friends. And although it's been years since she'd asked him out on a date, Sasuke was still kind of weary at any attempts to touch his body. Being molested by all his fan girls had created sort of a phobia.

"Hmm, if you say so." If Sasuke-kun didn't want to talk, no one could make him, so Sakura sat silently in her seat to wait for the rest of their group. Shikamaru and Neji entered next, both looking as terrible as Sasuke. 'What the...?' she wondered.

"Okay, what's going on here? Why do you guys all look stoned?!" All three men had dark bags under their eyes and their normally, _obsessively_, well kept hairs were alive and sticking in all sorts of directions. At her question, three intense glares were directed towards the room's solo blond.

"Naruto." they all hissed. The accused young man only gulped nervously.

"W-why are you guys all glaring at me like that...?" Before any answers could be given, the 3 oldest males made their appearances together. Itachi had left her room a while back to get changed in his own room. When Shisui saw how bugged out his younger cousin look, and how refreshed Sakura did, a sly smile immediately graced his Uchiha face. Walking quickly to where both were sitting, he clapped them both wholeheartedly on their backs.

"Looks like you couldn't keep up with her last night, little Sasuke!" he bellowed. Sakura blanched and Itachi's onxy eyes narrowed at his older cousin.

"What?" Poor Sasuke was so confused about the whole thing.

"Shisui-san, please shut up." she pleaded.

"Fine fine, I won't tease you guys anymore, but wow Sasuke, you look really horrible. Come to think of it, so does these two." He pointed to Neji and Shikamaru, who were seated in between Naruto and Sasuke. "Did the lovebirds keep you up? I didn't hear a thing from my room aside from the occasional thumping on the wall." Shy was not the word to describe Uchiha Shisui.

"Shisui, why do you keep speaking like you are implying I was in Sakura's room last night?" Sasuke's own pair of dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

"But you were...weren't you.......??" Confused, Shisui looked around the room for confimation from the others. Everyone else just gave him blank looks.

"No, the whole night I was awake with these two listening to this dobe's elephant-like snores." Naruto could've sworn his best friend's eyes had red tints on them when they glared at his own sky blue orbs. Sakura, who was listening to them speak about her private life like it was a comic book, wanted to bang her head on the table. Here goes her perfectly started morning.

"If it wasn't you who was....then _who?_" Shisui's and 5 Pairs of eyes fell upon her seated body.

"It was me." This time 7 pairs of eyes whipped around to stare at the man who had spoken. All had disbelief written on their faces, although Itachi's was to a lesser degree.

"SENSEI!??!?!" Naruto and Sakura both shouted.

"_You're _Sakura's lover?! Of course! It makes so much sense now. In the hot springs you implied that you might've seen her body, then you both arrive in their room at the same time to ask about the damage. And you even sounded so nonchalant when Naruto confirmed that it was Sasuke! You are one sly person, Kakashi-senpai." Shisui sounded very proud to have solved the mystery, too bad his happy bubble was going to burst soon.

"You and Kakashi are dating Sakura?" Sasuke asked her in an uncharacteristically relieved tone.

"That's disgusting sensei! You said you might've seen her body, I didn't think you would've taken it so far! Oh my poor ears! The things I heard!" Naruto wailed. Shisui was already bombarding Kakashi with questions about when, how, and ifs on her impromptu relationship with her former teacher. 'This is too much...too much...TOO MUCH!!'

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Conversation subdued immediately. "Listen to me you idiots! I am not sleeping with my sensei!!" she declared to the world loudly. "Why did you say that in the first place anyways Kaka-sensei!" the man in question just shrugged while reading his book.

"Thought you would need an alibi. Guess not."

"S-so who is it S-sakura-chan?" Both Naruto and Shisui asked at the same time. Taking a deep breath, Sakura waited for the moment of truth.

"Itachi." The only visible response to her climatic announcement was the falling of Sasuke's body.

---- --- --------------------- ---- -----

"I can't believe you fainted teme, that was really lame." Days later, Naruto was still retelling the story of their inn adventure to anyone who would listen. By now the whole village knew about the news between the Hokage's apprentice and the Uchiha clan's heir. Today it was to the ramen stand owner.

"Shut up."

"And you didn't even wake up until hours later."

"Shut _up_."

"He's probably with her right now you know." it was late at night.

"_Shut up._"

THE END.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My preemptive attempt to answer all your brewing questions:

1. If Itachi is OOC in anyone's opinion, I would just like to say that, this IS a Non-massacre story lol. That in itself changes everything and anything.

2. Against ItachixSakura pairing? Oh well, too bad. I love them ^^

3. Why was there no lemon? Oh...I don't know, it just didn't seem like it would fit into the humor of the story. Maybe i'll update it one day and add one lol. I suppose if theres a high request for it. Sure.

4. This story was not meant to bash on anyone. Not Shisui, Not Naruto, Not Sasuke. It was just randomness =).

This concludes my first ever attempt at One-shots and ItachixSakura. Not that i have attempted many stories at all...=D. Thank you for reading and please leave behind some kind feedbacks and advice. If you enjoy this story, you might also like my "Intertwined Ribbons" story about Byakuya from bleach and an OC. Also, I might do more one shots for this story if it has high receptions =).Thanks again!

xxRainDropsxx


	2. Chapter 3

A/N: The first chapter of the sequel is up! It is now on its own story, I only made this addition on this story for all my readers who have this story on alert =). Please take some time to read the sequel, and thanks for all the reviews!

Love,

Rainxdrops


End file.
